


Trick Or Treat

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Trick Or Treat

"Trick or treat?" Faith asks, sitting astride Buffy's hips after taking her two falls out of three.

It doesn't surprise her at all when Buffy blows a strand of hair off her face, pouts at being beaten, and then smiles slyly and says, "Treat."

Face flushed, hot skin sweat-shiny, legs spread-eagled, panting, Buffy throws her head back and cries out with every breath. She holds Faith's head and bucks, hard, out of control.

Afterwards, she pulls Faith up and kisses her.

"Trick or treat?" she asks, as if she doesn't know the answer.

"Trick," Faith says, and they begin again.


End file.
